Candles in the Clear
by Noise from Nowhere
Summary: A one-shot with Draco and Hermione as they lay out under the stars.


A/N: A one-shot, sometime after the war with Voldemort. Draco and Hermione are out in backyard of a country-house where they can have a clear view of the night sky. -J

P.S: I have not forgotten about my other story. I give up on making promises about updating soon. Sorry guys. Anyways, the next chapter is almost finished if I could just sit down and connect all the parts. It should also be longer than the others I have posted

It was a clear night and there was no moon to outshine any star in the country atmosphere. Draco and Hermione lay next to each other in the cool grass, still wet from the afternoon rain. Though the clouds had long since vanished, the air was still crisp. Yet the lovers did not reach for each other in search of warmth, instead they simply lay in quiet contemplation of the stars.

Hermione was the first to break the silence:

"Do you ever see things in the stars?"

"You mean like constellations?" Draco replied. "Sure, there's Orion and Pegasus and Gemini and Cygnus and my namesake, Draco." He pointed them out as he listed.

"No, not like those. I mean, like people."

"People living in the stars?" his lips twitched.

"Not living, dead."

"I see."

"Sometimes I think that when we die we go live in the stars."

"And are they 'watching over us'," he replied, slightly sarcastic.

"I don't know. What would you do if you were up there?"

Draco was quiet as he thought about this. "Alright," he began. "What do mean about seeing these people?"

"Well, not exactly seeing their faces or anything. Okay, take Sirius for example, the Dog Star; I've always thought that it shined even a little brighter after our Sirius's death. As if he had joined the star and was showing off his freedom by shining as brightly as he could."

Draco was silent so she continued: "And then that one there, the one that's not quite as bright as all the others. Do you notice how all the ones around it are even dimmer? That's Albus Dumbledore, not bright because he is humble, but the others respect his qualities and dim themselves in reverence.

"And those two that are so close, they are almost one? They're Lupin and Tonks. They stay joined in their love for each other. Do you see that one? It twinkles endlessly, flashing in and out of existence. That's Colin Creevey: he still has his camera.

"Is there anyone you see Draco?"

"Sure. That one, there. The really dim one that you can barely see: that's Crabbe. It represents his intelligence."

"Draco! You shouldn't speak ill of the dead."

"What? The bastard almost got me killed with his idiotic plan."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "If you don't want me to go on just say so."

"No, no, it's a beautiful idea, really. Please continue. I like the sound of your voice."

Hermione blushed a bit but pointed out another star:

"The big, bright one over there, surrounded by the dwarf stars, is Dobby. He is no longer a servant in the heavens." She paused a moment, suddenly remembering that Draco had once been Dobby's master. But when he said nothing, she decided to go on, "That twinkling one over in the east, with an empty space next to it is Fred. The empty space is reserved strictly for his brother."

"Do you think that the evil are up there, too?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I've never felt the desire to look for them."

They were quiet for a long time after that, lost in thought. Hermione slowly rolled over to rest her head on his shoulder, the chill starting to get to her. Draco bent his arm to rest his hand on her shoulder.

"Do you see that one, Hermione?" he said, pointing toward the north. "The one next to Polaris that doesn't twinkle or flicker. It just shines there, neither the brightest nor the dimmest. That's Severus Snape. His conscience is free from the regrets he carried in life so he is just content to exist there as he is."

"You cared about him didn't you?"

"I suppose. He helped me a lot through my time as a death eater. I'm sure I would have gone mad from the guilt and horror and atrocities I saw committed at Voldemort's hand without him. I even knew him before he was my teacher. He had always been an unhappy man."

After a moment Hermione said: "If something ever happens to you, I promise to look for you in the stars."

"And I promise not to look back."

"Draco! Why not?"

"Well, think about it. How creepy would it be if I was just always staring at you from the sky?"

"Ugh, you're incorrigible. Let's just go to bed. I'm getting cold out here." Standing up she brushed the grass from her clothes as best she could. Then she laced her icy fingers in Draco's as they walked back to the house. At the door, Draco took one last look at the sky before turning the lock.


End file.
